My Beloved Link
by forever-exile
Summary: Link is tired of the whole Save the princess thing. He is now interested in his own safety and comfort. So he finds this safety outside of princess zelda. Link needs someone to hold him now, where he finds it, is in here. R&R please. Revised Ch 5!
1. History

_My Beloved Link_

Chapter 1: History

Disclaimer, I don't own Zelda stuff

----------------------

Link just turned 20 today. He celebrates his honorary birthday at the Hyrule palace, the princess has invited all of his comrades from his village to complete this hero's special day. The only problem is that Link doesn't feel so excited.

_Where am I going in life? Do I always have to rescue princess Zelda from evil? Why does she let herself get kidnapped?_

The hero is starting to get tired of the repetitive journeys of rescuing his love. Though she doesn't know it, Link is in deep infatuation with Zelda. Zelda only sees Link as her guardian and a close friend. He is yet to win her heart. As all of his friends started chanting the birthday song, he becomes more and more depressed. A close friend from his childhood, Saria, hands Link a gift. He looks up at her, he had enough of Zelda, he wanted Saria now. He stares into her blue eyes, he wanted to kiss her light green lips. He wanted her. He began to open the nicely wrapped gift, first he untied the red bow that neatly went around the box shaped gift. He then unwrapped the green foil, he started at the sides, then the whole foil came off.

"A red ruby." Link looked at his close friend. He grabbed the ruby from the small box and realized that it is necklace. He puts it on, he smiles.

"Do you like it, Link?" She smiles back at him.

"Yes I do. I love it. Thank you Saria." Zelda pushes Saria out of the way and takes a seat next to Link.

"Here's my present." The gift was wrapped in what seemed to be gold. He quickly unwrapped it.

"Umm, what is it?" Link picks up a cloth not knowing what it is.

"It's your new wardrobe." He then unfolds it to reveal a majestic tunic. It was green, like his old one, but this was softer material. In the front had the triforce symbol. The tunic even came with a gold strap. "As a token of my appreciation and gratitude of having such a great friend, I will like to welcome you to live with my father and I. You will have your own room where no one can bother you." He looks at Zelda, he thanks her with a smile and nod.

"Can I invite people over?" He smiles.

"Sure!" Zelda smiles. Zelda snaps her fingers and three guards enter the through the double doors of The Ballroom. They bring a cake, a rather large cake. The whole cake actually consisted of three cakes, two that were only inches from each other, side by side, and the third is supported by three transparent plastic poles. Each was white and had a different flavor. Link sliced one piece of each and sat down while Zelda made slices for everyone else. He took a bite out of the first one.

"Chocolate." Then he took another bite. "Strawberry." When he got to the last one, he couldn't recognize the flavor, he ate it all up. Zelda smiled at him from the other side of the table.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked Link.

"No, I don't. Can you tell me? It was all too good."

"I'm glad you liked it. It was a special fruit that could only be picked during a specific time. It is only ripe for 36 hours. Luckily your birthday was at that time period, so I was in luck. It is called a, damn, I can't even remember the damn name. I will tell you when I remember it.

Hours later, Link's friends from the village leave. He sits outside of the castle entrance and sees Saria walking by.

"Saria." She stops and turns around.

"Yeah, Link?" He gets up as she walks closer to him.

"I would like to talk to you, if it is possible, right now." He lowers his head a bit. She takes her hand and picks up his head by his chin.

"What is it?" Her voice sounding more passionate than ever, Link looks at her blue eyes and breaths in.

"There is something I want to ask of you, but I don't know what you'll say."

"I will try my best to answer in any way I can. Go ahead, Link." She gives Link a hug, he breaths in deeply.

"Well, I really thought that I would belong in Zelda's heart by now, at first, I really liked her, but she just doesn't think of me like that. Can we go to my room. I don't Zelda to come outside and see me talking about her." Link, stares into her blue eyes. Her lips are so desirable to him.

"Sure. Where is your room?" She moves a strand of his hair behind his ear. He smiles. "Link, you seem very tired. Let's get you to bed." They enter the Palace, they go through the main hall and walk on the red carpet. They pass a few grey statues.

"She said that it is through the west hall, in the second floor." They go up the stairs and enter the west hall. "The 4th door on the right." Her smile disappears. She sees that Link is clearly depressed. They get to his door. On the door was placed a Triforce symbol, a golden handle, and Link's family emblem.

"This must be it. Let's go in, Link." He opens the door and lets her in first. He closes the door behind him.

"This is the first time I have ever been in this room. It seems so, unfamiliar." Her eyes never left Link's, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Saria, I want you. I wanted you for a long time. I just couldn't tell you. I thought that Zelda and I would be together, but we are not. I have no feelings for her anymore. I always did, ever since the day I met you back in Kokori village. Please tell me you have some feelings for me." He looks at her, her focus left his eyes. She leans back at the wall next to the door.

"I don't know what to say, Link. This is the first time I have ever heard you speak about me that way. It is shocking. Yet, there is something that I must tell you." He runs his fingers through her dark green hair. He meets her eyes. "I had always loved you, Link. I was just to scared and at the same time, I felt like I would not stand a chance against Zelda. I mean…" He stops her and he grabs both her arms and brings her to him. Their lips connected. Her left hand in the his hair behind his head. Their tongues together. They stop. His depressed face gone, her smile returned.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Saria? I don't want to be alone." Her face flushed bright red. She nodded, she wrapped her arms around his green tunic, as he kissed her neck. She removed his brown strap that went around his shoulder and his back. They walk to his king size bed covered with a red blanket. His tired eyes could barely stay open. She unfolds the blanket and they both go under the blanket. He closes his eyes slowly as she removes her green dress. She put her arms around him, she ran her fingers through his golden hair. He turned to face her.

"Take care of me." He gets closer to her, her lips locked with his, she got on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned on his side. "Not tonight. Saria, I do want you, but I am just too tired, I want to sleep and I want you here."

"Anything, I will stay here, I think it's about time that someone looked over you, Link." He falls asleep on her shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"My Link."


	2. A rose from a lover

_My Beloved Link_

Chapter 2: A Rose From A Lover

A/N: Just to be perfectly frank, Link and Saria are about the same age. Link isn't a pedophile nor is he that sick. He is just depressed with thoughts of neglect. Link(20) Saria(19)

----------------------

Link woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He turned to his side to face his Saria. He brushed her green hair gently, he stared at her a while before she woke up. She greeted him with a smile, he leaned in and kissed her. He got up from the bed, and put on his tunic. He exited the room and waited patiently. A guard passed by.

"Excuse me, guard."

"Yes, Master Link?" The guard threw his immediate attention to Link as he saluted him. Link clears his throat.

"I will need breakfast for two people prepared in 20 minutes. Eggs, pancakes, orange juice, and bacon, please. Oh, and when you prepare the meal, make sure that I get them in two plates, equal to proportion. Okay?" The guard saluted Link again.

"Yes, Master Link. I will prepare your meal right away."

"Go."

"Yes, sir." Link smiles. He enters his room and sees that Saria is sitting on the bed with her green dress on.

"I ordered breakfast. It should be here in fifteen to twenty minutes. She looks up at him from the bed. She smiles.

"That was nice of you. Link, I want to know something. Why didn't you ever tell me this before, I mean before last night?" He walks over to her and takes a seat next to her. She crawls to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

"As I said last night, I was too afraid of what you night have said, and I was young. That's all behind me now. Just know that you are in my heart, always." She blushes, she couldn't say anything for awhile, until Link walked by her and rested his head on her lap. He faced her and looked up at her to meet her blue eyes. She brushed his hair, she ran her fingers through his golden bangs at the same time, running her nails softly across his forehead. "That feels good." He closes his eyes for a second. He reaches over and places his hand on her cheek. She holds his hand as she slightly moves head.

"Link, I don't really like that Zelda." He smiles.

"Neither do I. Neither do I." There suddenly came knocking on the door. He gets up and opens the door.

"Breakfast, Master Link." He grabs the plates and thanks the guard. He shuts the door and hands Saria a plate and they eat.

---------------------------------

Zelda is out in her garden, picking flowers to put in her room.

"This one will do nicely." She takes a flower and smells the beautiful aroma that each one contains. Zelda picks up a red rose that had fallen from its stem. At that moment, she notices Saria roaming around the garden.

"Hello, your highness." She bows at Zelda. Zelda nods at her and comes closer to her.

"May I ask, how did you get in here?" She smiles, she didn't want to tell Zelda the truth, so she lied.

"Link invited me this morning, he wanted me to pick him up, he needs to grab a few things from the village." Zelda smiles, she nods again and resumes to her work. Saria bows again, this time, she noticed the same rose that Zelda picked up, Saria was enchanted by this rose that stood alone.

_A rose that refuses to grow by the stem._

She picked up the rose and left the garden.

-----------------------------------

Link is in town, looking for some thing to buy for Saria. He doesn't know exactly what to get her, but he knows whatever it may be, it will be special. The red ruby necklace hangs over his green tunic. He gently caresses it as he admires its beauty. He turned to his left, there he say the gift he would get her, a shard of a green ruby. It looked beautiful, the carving was simply excellent. He opened his wallet and took out thirty rubies.

"Here you go." The man bowed to Link as he took it. He took it to an expert where it was drilled and a string of leather was put through it. He thanked the man and gave him 20 rubies. He returned to the castle.

Link entered the castle through the main doors and was immediately welcomed by Zelda.

"Hi, link." She smiled at him. He gave back a polite smile. "I saw your friend, Saria out in the garden." He gulped. "I was wondering, did you invite her over this morning?" He breathed in deeply. He thought about it.

_Did Saria tell Zelda that I invited her today? I'm going to go with…_

"…Yes, I did. Why?"

"Just wondering. I was picking flowers today, they're in my room. Want to see them?" She tilts her head to the side trying to signal to link something.

"Maybe later. I have to go fix my room." He runs.

"Oh no, the maids will take care of that."

"That's ok, I never had anyone do things for me, so I'll just do it." He continues to run up the stairs and in to the west hall.

"Okay?" She walks off to the East hall where her room is.

----------------

Link opens the door to his room only to see that Saria was already waiting for him. She was on the bed with her legs spread open.

"I got something for you today." Link to out the ruby from his tunic. "Stick out your hand." She puts her left arm in front of her. Link walks over and ties the ruby shard to her wrist. She looks at it.

"Link, it's beautiful. You didn't have to get me this. Oh Link, thank you." She hugged him. He placed his hand on her lower back, he climbed up to her neck where he untied the lace of her dress. She looked in to his light green eyes, as he looked in to her blue ones. She removed his hand and stepped back. Her eyes never left his, she continued to untie her dress. She lifted her skirt and completely took off her dress. She had on a green cotton bra and panties.

"You match all the way to your under garments, don't you?" She smiled at him.

"I got you something for you too. I got this from Zelda's garden. I found this on the floor, it was the only one on the floor. It seemed that it was the single rose that wanted to stand out. Like you, the hero from a small village, who I love and want to take care of." As she said that she came to his lips and kissed him. She dropped the rose as Link took her and placed her on top of the bed. He took off his tunic, then he took off the white layer of wool that covered his body, leaving only his briefs. He climbed on to bed, he came over Saria and kissed her belly. He went lower and lower till he got to her panty hose, he bit the hose and took them off with his teeth. He came back up. He reached over to her back and untied her bra, he removed them. He kissed her breasts, between them and around. He then put his hand on one of them and gently rubbed his finger around her nipple. He kissed the other. His other hand came down to her panties, he lifted it and rubbed her. She moaned and thrust with her pelvis. His hand came out and removed her panties.

He then picked her up and he was on the bed while she climbed on him. She rubbed his shoulders, she kissed his neck. Her hand went down and she rubbed him. His briefs came off. She moaned. Link breathe became quicker and heavier. Hers did too. He moaned louder, her thrust quicker, she moaned. They were done. She got off him, and she put her arm on his chest.

"We… really shouldn't… do this during the middle…of the… day." Link looks at Saria's eyes, she has fallen for him.

"I don't care anymore. If Zelda finds out and kicks you out, I will take care of you." He turns to her and places his right leg between Saria's legs. "I will always take care of you."

"My Link."


	3. The Storm

**Chapter 3: The Storm**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.**

**A/N: For those who have read the previous chapter, that is the only lemon in this fanfic.**

This chapter takes place a month after Link's birthday.

--------------------------------

Saria didn't stay over the castle many nights after her and Link had sex. Occasionally they will meet and sleep together, they made love in many places. The one place they regret ever doing it is at the Lonlon ranch. The were being watched by cows that continually watched them. Link's depression never left him, he was still depressed by the fact that he had worked to save Zelda countless times, and she never saw him as more than a friend, or protector. Saria felt overwhelmingly sad to see him so upset over something so small a deal, but it didn't matter to her, because every time he is with her, his face lights up and his smile returns to his face. Link learned to accept that matter but he still is melancholy about it.

Link decided to visit Saria at Kokori village, he wanted her to stay over tonight, being their one month anniversary, he felt that it would be nice to have her over. He borrowed a horse from one of the guards and rode off, passing Zelda on the way out. Zelda begins to wonder about Link, she notices that he never gives him that smile he used to back when they were younger, she then realizes that he must have found someone, she always knew that Link had an infatuation for her, but she never lead him on to think that she had the same feelings for him, after all, she is a princess first, a lover second. With her royal duties, she couldn't allow a relationship to happen between her and the hero of time, she will be tried for that, so she kept quite all these years. She even offered him the pleasure of sleeping with her a few times, but he never caught on. That one day that she found Saria in her garden, she offered Link sex indirectly of coarse, when she asked him to see the flowers she put in her room.

Once again she realizes that Saria is the one that Link found, he didn't invite her over, she slept over. They even probably had sex, no they did have sex. Now she knows the truth about Link. Hatred and jealousy over came the princess, her body steamed, her face turned bitter. She started thinking that she could've told Link about her feelings after all this time, but it is too late now, she must somehow seduce Link and make him love her again.

So enter Shriek. Zelda puts on her disguise and runs off to the village.

----------------

Link arrives at the village, nothing has changed since he left it, the water is still crystal clear, the lost woods are still there, the fairies still roam freely, and as for the people, they are still a friendly bunch of people. Link passed by the shop keeper as he waved hello at him, the keeper waved back.

"Nice to see you again, Link." Link smiles.

"Nice to see you too, keeper." Link rides off to the lost woods, he remembered the route that Saria told him to take all those years ago. Shortly, he arrived at their special place. He got off the horse and walked the single path that laid in front of him. Slowly the fog dispersed in the air and the tree that they used to play around was visible. There he saw her.

"Saria." He smiled, he felt the warmth return to his body as he walked closer to her. She turned to face Link, he expected her to be happy, but instead, tears ran down her face. He runs to her and embraces her. She wraps her arms around him and sobs. Her cry send a tear to Link's face and he sobbed with her.

"What's wrong, Saria." She wiped her eyes on his tunic and spoke.

"Oh, Link, it is just terrible." He rubbed her back as she continued. " I came over here when I heard a thunder clap at this direction. When I came, I saw her… Navi… she is dead." Link's face became blank. " I think she has been dead for awhile, I haven't seen her till today, since she came over to the castle, I didn't see her at the village. I became worried, but I was too … late." Her tears ran again. They came down to her lips and dripped to the floor. Link wiped his tears and embraced Saria as she unfolded her hands to reveal the lifeless, unlit fairy, usually fairies have a glow that can be seen from miles, but her glow is completely gone.

It began to rain.

"Saria, why don't you come over tonight, you can stay with me, I need you with me. Today, out of most days, our one month anniversary, and the death of Navi, I can't bare to be alone tonight." Saria looked at Link and his watery green eyes. She took his hand and they got on the horse and rode of to the castle.

The storm grew worse by the minute. Little did they know that they were being followed by Shriek. With her swift and fast movements, she can avoid being seen. They got to the castle soaked in water. They entered the castle doors immediately. They walked to his room and behind them a watery trail. Link becomes depressed again, his pale face, his blank eyes all made their way back to Link's face. The site of the castle interior depressed him so, but now, he doesn't have to be depressed alone. He has Saria, and as long as she remains by his side, she will never leave him, she will always look after him, she loves him too much, and maybe, if she sticks by him long enough, then he will show her the same love that she shows him, and forget that Zelda.

They arrive at his room, the candles being the only light in the room, she brings them all near the bed. Carefully placing each one around the bed, so that they do not step on one when getting out of bed. Link jumps on the bed, removing his boots and tights. She climbs on to bed and removes her hose and shoes. Link rests his head on her shoulder as she runs her fingers through his golden hair.

The storm got worse, thunder claps followed by lightning haunted the entire night, but they never fell asleep, they were too in to each other to do so.

Outside the room, was a furious Zelda, she peeked through the opening of the door to see them, sometimes she would see them kissing, and sometimes she would see them staring endlessly into each others eyes, by now, Zelda had enough. A few strings popped in her head and she began to conspire her plan to seduce Link, and rid of that Saria. Her thoughts of hatred and jealousy drove her into madness, as she ran to her room, there she opened a closet that was hidden in the regular closet, there were many things that she needed to hide, and feelings she couldn't express so she hid them in a journal. She wrote down her plan, and wrote on the side, Mrs. Hero of Time. 'heart' 'heart' 'heart'. She kisses the journal and puts it back to in the closet. She removes her pink robe and removes the rest of her clothing as she got closer to her bed. She jumped on her bed and reached behind her pillow and took out a rather long plastic rod with the name 'Link' written at the base of the rod. She rubbed herself as she became wet.

(umm, you know what goes down after this.)

------------------------------------

The storm ravaged as the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms. Link slowly closed his eyes first. Saria, kissed him as he did so. He fell asleep, resting his head on her arm, his left arm extended across her breast, and she didn't mind, she looks over Link. Nothing will ever part them now. She closed her eyes as she whispered the words she always did every night they are together.

"My Link."

-----------------------------

A/N: I didn't go into detail about masturbating Zelda because that was all too unnecessary. Remember, this story is based on the relationship of Link and Saria, and everyone effected by it. If you have concerns, comment me! Thank you.


	4. The Funeral

**Chapter 4: The Funeral**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda stuff, if I could own anything Zelda, I would own Link, because he is so cool, and he has the charm to get any girl.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys. It really inspires me to write more. I am glad you like this story and I hope that the chapters to come are as equally as great as the first few. Also, I think the whole elves having sex thing is a little creepy, I do it because one of my first Zelda crushes was with Saria. (Teen) When I first played The Ocarina of Time, and I saw Saria's relationship with Link, I really hoped that they became more than friends. Whatever, on with the story.**

-----------------------

The next morning, Link woke up without Saria by his side. Instead, a note was present on the bed. Link got off of his bed and put on his tights as well as his boots. He picked up the letter.

_Link, I'm sorry for having to leave early in the morning, I hope you forgive me. My fairy came by and told me that there is going to be a funeral for Navi. So I left, if you wish to come, but I don't recommend it, it will be at the cemetery. I want you to be happy, Link, so please, smile more often, I know that I am here to protect you but I want you to feel safe when I am not around. I will come over and sleep over for a few nights to help you, to watch over you, and to protect you._

_I love you_

_Saria._

A kiss sealed the letter, her green lipstick covered her signature, Link pressed the kiss against his lips and folded it back. He left the room and he approached a guard that stood in front of his room. He clears his throat and begins to talk to him.

"Excuse me, guard?" The guard threw his immediate attention to Link.

"Yes, master Link?" The guard salutes Link.

"Did you happen to see a green haired girl walk out of my room not long ago?"

"Yes I did. She left quite some time ago, it seemed that she was in a rush."

"Please do not report this to the princess, she will have my head if she found out."

"Yes, sir." Link walks out the hall, he exit's the main doors and leaves the town. He runs to the cemetery which is about ten minutes from the castle, if he ran, which he did. He ran as fast as he could, before he can even see the cemetery, he was stopped by Zelda on her white horse.

"Link! Where are you going?" Zelda jumps out of her horse, she almost falls but Link stops her from falling.

"I'm heading to Navi's funeral. Why did you stop me?"

"I saw you leaving the castle quite suddenly, and began to worry. So I left to see what's up. Wait, Navi died? When?" Zelda lifted her right brow as she looked in to Link's green eyes more passionately than ever before. His bangs fell from their place and Zelda fixed it.

"Navi died, or we found her two days ago."

"We?"

"Yeah, I mean the villagers and I went to search for her because she was missing, then Saria found her in the Lost woods, pale, lifeless, and lightless." Zelda covered her face with her hands.

"I didn't know, Link. Are you okay?" Her voice became sympathetic.

_This is weird, why is Zelda showing me compassion all of a sudden? I don't think it's all about Navi. It couldn't be, she never showed me this kind of friendship to me, she usually is a cold-hearted bitch, and a emotionless serpent. But now, she is this kind hearted, sympathetic angel. I am scared, what to do?_

"I think that I should be there, I am going to go, I suggest that you return to the castle at once. She was my guardian, I cannot allow myself to miss this, sorry, Zelda." With that he leaves her in the dust. Zelda's heart is truly broken. She couldn't believe what exactly just happen. Her plan must now go in to action. When Link returns tonight, she will take him back with the power of seduction.

Link finally arrives at the funeral, he sees that they are barely going to burry her. He runs after them.

"Wait!" He screams from a distance, the villagers and fairies all turn to Link as he jumps the white gates to get them. "Wait!" He catches up with the people. "I never ever had the chance to say good-bye to my guardian, Navi." He looks around, the people rests their hands on their chest as the bow for a prayer. He notices Saria crying, he pulls her from the crowed and hugs her.

"I just want to say that you have been good to me, you guided me when I was down, and you helped me when the odds were against me. I really cherished what we had, I didn't mean to shut you out like that, Navi." He knells on his knees, he covers his eyes and face as he starts to cry. His voice became more and more upsetting as he continued. "You showed nothing but love and respect for me, and when you really needed me, I shut you out like you meant nothing to me! I am sorry, Navi. You are everything an elf could ever ask for, I didn't mean to do it." His tears ran down his face more rapidly, his voice became lost in his cry. He cradles to his knees as he cries for a friend that he lost. Saria rushes to him, she embraces him as he got up. He hugged her, and he cried on her shoulder. "I am sorry for I have done to you, Navi, if only I could take it back. I would. I am sorry." His cry became more depressed, as he walks away from the burial site. Saria wraps her arms around him as his tears ran to her dress. She didn't mind, she cried with him. "If only I wasn't so depressed, Navi would still be here with me."

"Link, there is nothing more you can do, I am pretty sure that she can now rest in peace now that you have poured your heart out to her." Her tears ran down to her chin, Link removes his eyes from her dress, and looks at Saria.

"You really think so." Link's cry began to calm.

"I know so. She heard you, I know she did. I know she has forgiven you." Link sobs on her shoulder. They walk back to the village. His face became depressed, but Saria has helped him today. Now he can open his eyes again for she has shown him a new light.

-----------------------------------

A/N: I almost cried writing this chapter. I feel sad for our lost. Link pouring his heart out like that is just upsetting. He cries for her.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I think this is my best chapter yet.

(Review please.)


	5. The seduction

**Chapter 5: Seduction**

**D/C: I don't own this stuff… why do I even bother:P**

**A/N: (Sigh) I think this is the first story that I have written and I like it myself. The other stories I have written, fanfic and nonfanfic, I really didn't like.**

To Karlminion, I am a beginning writer, and I have not the time to proofread my stuff, but hopefully, when it is done, I will look over my chapters and revise it to make it flow better.

Thank you, for reading and reviewing.

---------------------------------------

Link and Saria returns to the village to settle down a bit. Link is still sobbing over his lost friend.

"I can't believe it, I caused her to kill herself." Saria looks at Link, she holds him in her arms as he weeps away.

"Link, you cannot blame yourself. It was probably an accident." Link steps away, he wipes his face and turns to face Saria.

"No, I know what happened. That night, is still going through my mind." Link closes his eyes and begins to reminisce about that night.

" _I came home that night a bit late. Zelda had me do a few errands for her. I was feeling depressed because I was away from you for so long, I became sad, but as soon as I opened my door, there you were, but I didn't expect to see Navi. She wanted to see me after all this time, she was excited to see me, but I was still depressed. The moment I placed my face on your lap, I gave her a blank look, as if I didn't care that she came all the way here to see me. I cast her out of my life, and she left me forever. She left, you needed to go back to the village the next day, and you said that you haven't seen her since that night."_

"So I am to blame." Saria stands up and lowers her head. She tries to give Link a hug but he runs. Saria doesn't know what to think of this.

"_Link what did I do?_" She exits her room. People from the village just heard everything that happened, she knows because everyone was looking at her, their faces suddenly changed, they became blank, depressed at the fact that Link blames himself. They all feel that he is not to blame, but they cannot say anything to make him feel better it's something that he has to deal with for himself, which is why they all stopped Saria from running after Link.

Link is already half way to Hyrule, he runs as fast as he could, with his tears trailing behind him, he closes his eyes trying to get there quicker. After awhile of running he stops in front of the Hyrule castle, he wipes his tears again and runs to his room. As soon as he enters his room he is pushed from behind into the room. He gets up and turns around to view his attacker.

"Zel…Zelda?" She locks the door behind her, and quickly turns to face Link, her pink robe twirling with her. She looks into Link's eyes.

"Link? What's wrong?" She walks over to Link and embraces him. He catches her scent and becomes enchanted by it.

"It's my fault that… Navi died." She holds him closer to her, she presses her face against Link's as she does so.

"Please, Link, don't blame yourself, after all, you didn't kill her. Now, wipe that face." She hands him her sleeve, and he wipes his eyes with it. He puts it down and looks at Zelda, he gives her a slight smile. She smile back at him. She takes him in her arms and brings her lips to his. He doesn't resist, he lets her do what she wants with him. She steps back, she touches her lips. She laughs with joy. "So is this what it feels like to kiss The Hero Of Time?" She smiles, he blushes. He looks in to her eyes, he grabs her shoulders and brings her back to his lips. He has tasted gold, and he wants more of it.

She has done it, she seduced him, and who would have thought that playing with Link's emotions would have done it so effectively.

She steps back as he steps forward. She sits on his bed, he follows, she lays him on the bed and lays on top of him. Their lips never left each other, as their tongues danced endlessly to the music of this moment. She pulls back. He opens his eyes, to see her removing her robe, he removes his tunic.

That night, they made love.

Link wakes up the next morning with a bad headache. He was an emotional wreck last night and can't really recall any of the events that occurred in his room last night. He slowly begins to remember. That's when he sees Zelda sleeping on his bed next to him. He quickly falls out of the bed. She wakes up. He becomes scared and takes his clothes and runs away. He dresses himself as he runs through the hall. Soon he is out of the castle, fully dressed in all.

"_Why did I do it? Why did I do it? How could I have done this to my Saria? How could I have done such a thing to someone who I love? I can't believe that I am hurting the people I love. Wait, I will tell Saria that Zelda got me drunk. No, I can't do that. I have to come clean to her, I will tell her that I was unstable, and Zelda came to comfort me, I took it too far and, no matter what, I'm screwed."_

He stops in the middle of the fields. He looks around to see what part of the fields he is in, he notices three roads, one road led to Kokiri Village, another, Hyrule, and the third led to Death Mountain. He thinks about running away to death mountain and living with the Gorgons, but he decides that he loves Saria, he goes to her.

He arrives at the village, the people there greet him with the slight sympathy, letting him know that he is not to blame for what happened to Navi.

"Has anyone seen Saria?" They point to her house, of course, and he heads there. He enters slowly to avoid waking Saria. There she is, on her bed resting peacefully. He loves her for that, he envies her because she looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. She isn't restless like he is. He brushes her hair with his fingers as she arouses. She smiles at him. She sticks out her hand and places it on his cheek as he kneels to her level.

"I knew you would come back." His smile disappears. She becomes confused at the sight of depressed Link. "What's wrong?" She sits up and offers a seat next to her. He refuses and lays his head on her lap.

"I think I did something last night. I don't know why, but Zelda was acting too nice to me. She embraced me, showed sympathy, I became confused, then one thing led to another, and she kissed me." She turns away. He gets up and stands, turning his back on her. " I was so confused that I let her do it. I was so unstable emotionally, first I ran from you to go to the one place that I don't want to in, and then I slept with the one person I hate the most. Saria, can you forgive me?" Her face becomes covered with pain, she gets up and runs. "Saria!" He catches up to her.

"Link, if you still have feelings for Zelda, then I suggest that you go to her. It is clear that you don't have any feelings for me." Link grabs her hand. She pulls away and leaves her house. Link tries to run after her but she was already gone. Link returns to his knees and yells out her name. Everyone in the village turn to look at the hero's heart break. He slowly gets up, he lowers his head in deep shame, he has betrayed his lover, someone who has rekindled his joy and happiness, someone who has shown a new light that he can hold on to, but one single night of ambiguous sex has ruined it all. He knows what he did was wrong, but it is too late for his love life.

He returns to the castle where Zelda waited for him.

"Hi, Link." She waves at Link, but Link continues to walk to his room, she follows him. When he enters his room he slams it shut, hitting Zelda's nose against the wooden surface. She knocks continuously until he reopened the door. He exit's the room with a small bag on his back.

"Link?" He looks at her momentarily, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a place where you will never hurt me again." With that he leaves the castle, not knowing where he will go, he sets out to sea to the horizon.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am sorry for that stupid ending. I didn't want to leave people pissed off at me, so I made this, the story will CONTINUE. Oh new plot included, read summary.

Thank You for talking sense in to me.

Peter


	6. Drifting Away

**Chapter 6: Drifting Away**

**D/C: I don't own Zelda stuff. Yeah, the usual.**

**A/N: Yeah, I have been in that writer's block thingy for a few days, then I remembered old games that belong to Zelda. Ideas and stories popped into my head, so here you go.**

Enjoy.

-------------------------------

Link wakes up in the middle of the night, in the middle of the ocean. The sails are quiet tonight, there is absence of wind, so where he needs to go is further away. He looks at the night sky and is quickly reminded of all the pain he has recently went through. Zelda, she refuses to view him as more than a friend. Saria, left him without ever giving Link a chance to explain himself. Navi, closest friend to Link's heart, passed away because of his selfishness.

"These stars show me nothing but darkness." He sighs, he tries not to think about Hyrule, but he fails to forget Saria, silent tears ran down his face, he doesn't bother to wipe them because there isn't anyone else at his side. He leans over the side of the boat as his tears fall to the ocean. Nothing will come to his aid here. He returns to that depressed state of total dependence. Hyrule becoming a distant memory, as he drifts away. He begins to have an old memory return to his mind. A dream about an island is the first thing he remembers, he remembers that Koholint is the only place that he felt like home yet be far away from it all together.

"How can something feel so real, be only a dream? I refuse to believe that it was only a dream, I know it's real, I know it is, I must go there to escape my pains." He grabs the oars and starts to paddle faster and faster. After a while, he stops from all that energy that he just spent. Dawn is here, and he can see a small island off the horizon. "Koholint!" He starts to paddle slowly, the winds picked up and he was on his way. A small smile seems to be present on his face. The island draws nearer and nearer, he falls on the boat from leaning forward too far. That's when he notices that his boat was in the shadows. He looks behind him and sees a huge wave crashing down on him and his boat. The hero faints as he falls to the bottom of the ocean.

The fainted hero is washed up to shore in the small island. A girl happens to see him and rushes to him, she recognizes him immediately, and she calls her father. He takes him to his home where he undresses Link and hangs his clothes to dry while his daughter tended to Link. His eyes ease open, his vision blurs.

"Link." His vision slowly clears, he doesn't recognize this person who sat next to him, but her features re-enter his mind to refresh it. He first notices her light orange hair, it goes down to her mid back, with a brilliant shine as well, he then notices her light blue blouse with blue very short sleeves that begin below her shoulder and end only a few inches down, yellow zigzags went across the top of the blouse that cuts across her chest. Her face became recognizable, and the name soon came to mind.

"Marin?" She smiles and nods. "I cannot believe that you are really real. I knew that it really existed." She puts her finger against his lips. She pulls them away to kiss him as she leans towards him. Link takes her in to his arms and realizes that his clothes is missing.

"They're outside drying, when they are ready, I'll bring them to you. By the way, this is real, it has always been real, because it is real in your heart." She comes closer to him and rests her head on his chest. " Is it true about all those things you said while you were sleeping?" He hides his face.

"What did I say?" She looks at his green eyes, and she returns facing the wall on his chest.

"You began talking about a girl named Saria, she left you when you needed her to be with you the most. Then you went on about how Zelda betrayed you and how she never paid attention to you. Is all that true? Is that why you left Hyrule to come over here?"

"Yes. It is, I didn't want to be in a place where the only memories I have are those of pain. I want to be in a place where I can feel like I belong here." She sits facing him.

"You can do that here, with me, I will never betray you, or hurt you in any way. I will always be here to love you and be with you. I'll give you a place where with me to call your home, just as long as you stay with me, nothing bad will ever happen to you, or will anything ever bother you from being happy. That's what I want you to be, happy. Be happy, and I will love you forever." He smiles at her, she crawls to him, he places his hand on her cheek and she did the same to his cheek. He brings her to his lips and kisses her.

"I do feel like home here. Already are you showing me signs that I belong here, and I have some to love me. As I have someone to love." She removes her blouse and crawls under the covers next to him. He meets her brown eyes, they sparkled, and they amazed him. He wants her, and now he does. Nothing is going to ruin this, nothing can ruin this moment. Nothing will get in his way. He can be happy forever, he found a new lover, and she loves him.

She rests on his shoulder as he returns to sleep.

"Link, Stay with me, never leave me. I won't be complete without you. Don't worry about my father, he put you in my room, knowing exactly what can happen." He closes his eyes, he puts her arm on his chest, she turns on her side and rubs his chest as he drifts in to slumber.

"There is also something I want to add before I sleep," She looks at his face. " I left because of Zelda, she manipulated my emotions while they were at its worse. It was the day of my fairy's funeral, and I was an emotional wreck, Zelda…" She stops him by putting her finger on his lips.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you are here with me now, I can make your pain go away, just trust me and I will do it." She removes her finger, and kisses him, her tongue danced with his, as their lips moved to the passion. She removes her under garments as he removed his briefs. She climbs on him and they made love.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi, more chapters to come… this isn't the end of our hero's quest for true love. More loves to be included in the fic.

Thank you.


	7. Kiki, and the Blue Monkey

**Chapter 7: Kiki, and the Blue Monkey**

**A/N: Yes, Kiki's back. I loved that foolish monkey, always asking for money. This chapter is a little off from the previous, well read and see for yourself.**

**D/C: Don't own, don't sue… you bastards.**

----------------------------------------------

Link woke up with a rather large headache, he couldn't really tell from where it was from, but he puts on his dry clothes and heads out. He joins Marin who's already outside, enjoying the view. He puts his arms around her waist and rests his hands on her belly. She leans back on his chest and strokes his hair with her right hand.

"So, are you enjoying the seaside shore? I would think that you would've grown tired of it by now." She giggles.

"There really is nothing old about the shore, new things to be discovered appear everyday. Sometimes, you find shells, fascinating and dull. Other days, well, let's just say that you'll find things worth keeping." She turns around and kisses him.

"Ouch!" Link rubs the back of his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Something hit me in the back of the head. I think it was a rock."

"Kikikiki!" Link jumps and runs behind Marin. Her face becomes blank, as she looks on nervously.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marin whispers to Link, " I thought you were supposed to be the hero of time."

"I was, up until now." He trembles.

"Kikikiki!" Link jumps again, and instead of running, he sticks his head in the sand. Then, from behind a tree, off shore, Kiki the Monkey jumps in to view.

"Link, it's only Kiki." She pulls his head, and dusts off the sand in his face.

"Kikiki! Link, you're back! Kikiki!" Link stares in embarrassment. He gets up and dusts off the sand on his tunic.

"Oh, hello Kiki, I haven't seen you since that day at the eastern temple in the Dark World. What are you doing here?" Link walks closer to Kiki, Kiki jumps and sits on Link's shoulder. He gets closer to his ear and he starts to whisper.

"Do you have any spare ruppies?" Link grabs Kiki, and holds him in front.

"No, I lost all my ruppies gambling." He looks at Marin as she raises her eyebrow, tapping her feet on the sand. "This wasn't the first island I came across after leaving Hyrule." She gives him the whatever hand gesture and leaves. "Now, what do you want, Kiki?" Kiki's face becomes depressed. Link puts him down and he kneels to listen to what Kiki has to say.

"We need you Link, some new monkey came to the trees last night, we don't know where he came from, but he looked weak, so we took him in and we restored him to health, kikiki. Then earlier today, he woke up and he attacked everyone. He went mad and his eyes became fierce red. I fled the trees and I found you." Link became puzzled.

"Take me there." Link takes Kiki and he gives him a blue ruppie.

"Kikiki, thank you, kikiki. We can take the route passing the giant egg."

"What Egg?" Link stops, he looks at Kiki. "What giant egg? I hope that it isn't what I think it is. I don't want this place to disappear, not again." Kiki looks at Link.

"I am confused. What do you mean, you don't want this place to disappear again?"

"I will explain later, first take me to your home, and we'll handle things there, afterwards take me to the egg." They run through the lake trail, passing the Chomp-Chomp Village, they run across the labyrinth pond, and pass the egg. Link looks at it. "It looks different, I don't remember it being that big. Maybe it isn't what I thought it was."

"Kikiki! My home is drawing near, we must hurry. Kikiki!" They pick up the pace as they enter the Eastern Woods. Kiki stops at a tree, and Link looks up to face the monkey.

"So, where is he, Kiki?" Link takes a seat, and awaits the reply.

"I think he is in one of the tree houses, come on, let's go." Link grabs his grappling hook from his bag and he starts swinging with Kiki. They come across an unusual looking tree house, it has burning torches hanging from the wall, far enough to avoid fire, then the doorway has pieces of leaves hanging all the way around the archway. They enter.

"Kiki, where is this monkey, I don't see him." Kiki jumps in front of Link to protect Link from the stone that was flung from across the room.

"He doesn't like being called a monkey."

"Are you okay, Kiki?" Kiki faints from the fierce impact from the stone. Link stands up straight and starts to walk forward to the other end. It began to get darker and darker the closer he gets to the other end. Soon, Link starts to notice a small chair, and on the chair, he saw a blue monkey.

"Who dare approaches me, Riki, the Master of the monkeys?" Link takes a step forward and bows.

"I am Link, the Hero of Time, I have come here as a request from Kiki, he told me that you caused pain to the monkeys and made them your slave. Is this true?" Riki laughs, he smiles and nods.

"Yes, it is all true, I even had fun with a few monkeys myself, nothing goes better with bananas, than monkey flesh." His eyes became red as he looks on to Link.

"You're a cannibal?"

"If eating my own kind makes me a cannibal, then yes, I am, but if merely exercising my power to do whatever I wish, then no, I am not. So tell me, Hero, what are your intentions here on the island?" Before Link could respond, Riki continues. "Are you here for the reasons you think you are here? Or are you here because of something bigger?" Link refrains from moving. "You want to find love anywhere outside of the princess, but it seems that feelings still exist for her, so you run away. You wished for this island to be real so much, you became so foolishly blind into thinking that this is real. Wake up Link, this isn't real, the Egg seems bigger because the power to keep this real to you must be greater because you have grown since the last time you have been here!" Link looks up at the blue monkey.

"How do you know all this?" Link steps back a bit.

"Because, I am stuck here the same as you are, I have been stuck here the same way that you are. You need to play the song in front of the Egg, and set us free."

"Who are you, really?" Link squints.

"If you must know, the reason I do this because, I am, in reality, Nightmare. I am the same dark force that was trapped here, the last time you came here." The blue monkey begins to become more depressed as he continues. " I want to be free from this world, I have been defeated by you, and since I was set free, I never haunted anyone's dream before. So you must play the song and set us both free." Link shakes his head, he turns and runs back to the shore. He runs all the way back. He soon arrives back to Marin's house where she waits.

"Link, what happened?" Link runs to Marin and embraces her, he wraps his arms around her mid back, he lets the scent of her hair sink in, and the softness of her skin relax against his.

"There is something that must be said." She pulls away, she looks into his eyes, in confusion. " I saw him again." She shrugs.

"Who?" She smiles at him and turns around.

"Nightmare." She becomes completely still as she knows exactly must now be done.

"Are you telling me that, I am **_not _**real?" She starts to cry, her weeping tears ran quickly down her face as she covers them with her hands.

"Everything on this island, including the island is fake. I am only dreaming this again. We may have not been together for too long, but I must go there and play the song in front of the Egg, to wake up from this dream." She begins to sob, her face drowned in her hands, as she begins to shake her head vigorously.

"I just found you, now you're saying, that we must say good-bye?

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oh yeah, I know, it is sad, but Link needs to grow up, because I have plans for him, and this little island paradise, isn't meant to be.**

**R&R please.**

**Peter**


	8. The Departure

**Chapter 8: The Departure**

**A/N: Hi, it's me again. Sorry that I take so long to update, been in a load of studying recently. But, I thought about it, and I found ideas to complete this chapter.**

**D/C: Don't own any of this LOZ stuff, so don't get me with all that mumbo-jumbo crap. Don't sue me, material here belongs to its original creators. Enjoy! J**

---------------------------------------------

She sobs in front of Link, trying to get some sympathy out of him, but he does not budge. Link pushes Marin out of his way and walks out the door. He goes through his bag searching for the Ocarina that Zelda had given him.

"Why, Link? Why?" She grabs his tunic and tries to pull him back, he does not stop. He continues to look forward as she tugs on his tunic.

"Marin, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. It is the only way that I can truly be happy."

"So you were never happy with me?" Her upset voice changes to sudden anger. "So you never wanted to come here? Is that what you're telling me?" He continues to look ahead, standing there, his face pitch dark, his smile, completely gone. He refuses to look at Marin, as she turns him to face her. "Look at me damn it!"

"I have to go, I am truly sorry." He grabs the ocarina.

"Please, think about it! Don't leave me alone, like the way you did last time." Link suddenly stops. His mind has been through a lot, and at that very moment, he thinks about the last time he was in the same place. Memories of love and heartbreak suddenly fills his mind. He tries to shut them out. He grabs his head and falls on his knees.

"Let me be!" He yells, he shakes and turns. Marin tries to pick him up, but he shakes loose. He gets up and runs. He begins to cry at that same moment. A trail of tears follows him, every step he takes makes him more upset, because he knows that he left this place before, and now, it is worse because he is leaving his heart as well.

He finally reaches the giant egg. There, is the blue monkey.

"Link, I am glad that you decided to do this." He lowers his head.

"Let's just get this over with." He takes his ocarina. Before he can adjust it in his mouth, the blue monkey screamed.

"Wait! I need to tell you something else." Link lowers the ocarina.

"You want to fight me, huh?"

"No, I want to tell you where you could go after you unleash the Dream Whale." Link looks at the monkey.

"Tell me, I don't want to go back to Hyrule."

"I know you don't which is why I want to help you, since you helped me. You remember Labrynna?"

"Yes, I do."

"There, go there. If you reach it, happiness can be found." Link nods. He adjusts the ocarina, and before he could play it, Marin stops him.

"Please, Link, don't do it! I beg you, stay here with me, and we could be happy."

"Marin, how could I be happy in a place that isn't even real? I mean, it's not even my dream. It's the whale's dream. Don't you remember? You are not even a part of my memory, I would not have minded at all if this was my dream, but it isn't. You have to accept that fact, I really didn't want to, but I did. Now it's your turn." Her tears began to run quickly down her face.

"So I guess then, I will have to stop you." She screams angrily and she tackles Link on to the ground and they roll down the cliff. Link quickly uses his grappling hook to escape. The grapple went off and attaches to a tree. He hangs there as he watches Marin drown her face into her hands. He swings to the platform where the egg is located. He starts to play the Marin's Song. Immediately, everything began to change. The surroundings went blurry, the egg's shell began to crack. Link finishes. He looks down at Marin.

"I love you, Marin." She waves, looking depressed.

"My Link." Link's face lit up as soon as he heard those words. But he cannot do anything anymore. In an instant, he returns to his boat. He is in the middle of the sea again. He starts to cry.

"What have I done? He stares endlessly at his ocarina. He tosses it to the lake, and off that distance, he sees it, Labrynna. "Just as Nightmare had said. I think I know of what happiness waits for me there. I remember having such a great time there. All my friends must be waiting for me after so much time. Ralph, Nayru, Dimitri, Moosh, Ricky, the queen, and everyone else. I can't wait to get there." He looks at the ocean, he notices that the current is taking him to the island.

"I might as well wait, I could use a rest." With that he falls asleep.

_Link_

_Link, wake up._

His eyes slowly open, his vision blurs as a blue speck stands in front of him. His vision clears.

"Nayru!" He smiles and gives her a big hug.

"Link what are you doing here?" Nayru pushes Link off her.

"I wanted to visit you guys again." He smiles again and hugs Nayru.

"Ok, but you don't have to throw yourself at me." She smiles. He blushes.

"Where's everyone else?" Link looks around and notices nobody around. His smile disappears and are replaced by tears. He hugs her again. "Oh, Nayru, I've been through so much in the past few weeks, I don't know if my heart can take it anymore." He continues to cry.

"What happened, Link?" She takes his head and rests it on her chest.

"My heart has been broken one too many times, and I cannot take another one." She starts to hum, Link listens to her beautiful vibration and he begins to fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long gap for this update, and I am also sorry for how short this chapter is. I have a feeling that this will be the only case. I apologize again for having such a writer's block. Thank you all for the reviews.**


	9. Girl with the Blue Hair

-1**Chapter 9: The Girl with the Blue Hair**

**A/N: I would be lying if I told you that I have been planning this from the beginning… )! I just thought about it. I've been working on other titles besides this one, but hey, if it gets done, then no complains. Right? The series is dying… I know, all of my titles need updating and I just can't find good enough time to think about it. **

**This is my first story that has made it this far, and I would love to see it be finished. The problem is, that I can't seem to find the right motivation to get it running. Well, if I have to, I'll give up the rights to this story to another author who will finish it, but that's a last resort.**

**You guys, just keep reviewing, and that alone will help me.**

**D/C: Don't own, don't sue.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Link wakes up, finding himself in a nice and warm room. A single picture hangs on the wall across the door. it's a picture of Nayru.

"Gracious."

He gets off of bed and walks down t he stairs to find Nayru and Ralph talking to each other. They stop as soon as he opens the kitchen door.

"Hey guys. Long time." Link waves at Ralph.

"Hey, Link! What's up man. It really has been a long time. Look at you, all grown up." Ralph gets up from his chair and shakes the hero's hand. Link gives Ralph a smile and takes a seat. He stares at Nayru for a while.

She gets up suddenly.

"Oh, you must be hungry. I'll fix you something real nice." Link doesn't move his view away from her as she walks towards the kitchen.

Ralph looks at Link as he stares at Nayru walking away. Ralph suddenly understands and nods his head.

"Link, you wait here, while I check up on things. You shouldn't really move, since you've just woken up. Don't worry about a single thing, in time, we'll make things right for you." With that, Ralph gets up and heads towards the kitchen to Nayru.

Ralph approaches Nayru slowly as he tips to her. He places his arms around her waist and gently kisses her neck. He rests his head on her shoulder and strafes from side to side, very slowly.

"Hey, Ru?"

"Yeah, Ralph?"

"Have you noticed that Link's attracted to you?"

"Yeah I have."

"I'm afraid that this will be very awkward when he finds out your pregnant."

"He hasn't picked up on anything so far, so maybe if we can help him find his happiness, through other's friendship, then maybe this won't hurt him as much as it would right now."

"Perhaps you're right, perhaps it would be best if I sleep at the castle for a while. Huh?"

"Yeah." She turns around, finding his lips against hers, his arms working like magic all over her back. He releases his hold and steps back.

"That means that we can't do that either for a while." They both stare at the ground for a second.

"Well, I better get this to Link, then. I love you, Ralph."

"I do to."

Nayru walks in to the dining room where Link waits patiently. She places a plate of hot food in front of Link at the table, and immediately he digs into it.

Ralph walks in with a small bag.

"Well, Link, I'll see you later. I'll be at the castle if you need anything."

"Sure thing, Ralph." Link continues to devour his food.

Ralph continues to look into Nayru's eyes… hers never leaving his, he smiles and leaves the house. Nayru takes a seat right across the table from Link.

"How do you like your food, Link?"

Link starts coughing…

"Oh, I'm sorry, it is delicious… the best I've had for years."

"Well I'm glad you liked it. Hey, I'm going to go out right now, and run a few errands, would you like to come with me? I mean, you don't have to, unless you want to."

Link stops eating and gets up.

"Yeah, I would love to go."

"Great. Let me just go to my room and change before leaving. You can clean up after yourself, right?" Nayru points at Link's plate, completely massacred by our beloved hero. The table now resembles nothing of what it use to be. Splatters of beans, eggs, and buttered-toast completely covers Nayru's gallant dinner table.

"Whoops. I'll clean it. Sorry about the mess."

Link takes his plate and rinses it off, he heads back to the table with a rag, and wipes off all the food in to another rag. He then cleans the table with a wet rag and dries it off with another. He hears footsteps coming from stairs. Nayru, elegantly dressed in her casual blue dress. Link puts on his golden sash and they head out.

Minutes later, they find themselves in the middle of town.

"Link, why don't you go look around and see if you want anything." Link immediately runs to the item shop. Inside, an old friend pops his head from behind the counter.

"Link!" Link jumps.

"Who is that?"

"Link, you don't remember me? It is I, Malon!"

"Malon?"

"Yeah, don't you remember me? My father and run a ranch together called, Lon Lon Ranch, you came by one day and you borrowed a horse. Don't you remember anything?"

Suddenly it all goes back to him, and the bracelet that Saria gave him for his birthday falls from his wrist and falls on to the ground. Link immediately fallows and faints.

Link slowly starts to open his eyes. He finds himself in a room he does not recognize. He removes the covers on top of him and walks out the door. He immediately stops. He finds himself in a grand hall, very tall ceiling with red carpet all across the floor.

"I must be back at Hyrule."

"No, you are not."

Link looks to his left and notices a guard walking towards Link.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Queen's castle."

"Am I still in Labrynna?"

"Yes, sir, you are."

"What happened to me?" Link presses his hand against his brow.

"We do not know yet sir, but we did find you laying on the ground in the middle of town, we immediately recognized you so we brought you here to the queen."

"Queen? You mean, Queen Ambi? I must be in the past, but how? I don't remember jumping portals. I don't have the ocarina."

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out, sir. The queen is waiting for you in her garden, whenever you are ready."

--------------------------------------

**Hurray, I did it, another chapter! More chapters to come… I hope… but I'm not giving up guys… This series will live!**


End file.
